Silver and Gold- What's the Difference?
by Megacombe
Summary: Set in next generation, when Rose Weasley goes to school. She, Scorpius and Izzie(oc) end up in Slytherin. Follow their adventures in hogwarts and see how a Weasley copes among the snakes.
1. Chapter 1 pre-Hogwarts

**Thank you so much for the lovely Book. Wretched for being the Beta for this story**

 **This chapter is more of an introduction really, the story should get going soon though. This is only my second fanfic, so sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Izzie is an oc and I didn't invent any other characters. It's cannon up to the Deathly Hallows, but is AU after that. Enjoy!**

 **Izzie**

There once was a bright young girl called Izzie. She was ten years old. Or at least that's what Mrs Cole told her. Really, she could be anyone- she could be named anything. But Izzie is what The Home decided for her.

You see, Izzie knew she was always different from the other orphans there. And she didn't just think that for attention and to be 'special'. Ever since she could remember, strange things had happened to her.

For example, when she was five, whilst running away from Stenners (a tall ten-year-old who had caught her stealing his food) and his gang. She was panicked- completely terrified of being hurt. Then, somehow they all fell down, not breathing, with blood pouring out of their heads. Unfortunately they only passed out, so they lived to torment her for another day. It was mystery no doctor or policeman could solve.

But deep down she knew she was somehow responsible for injuring those five boys . Another time, she was in a maths test and a girl was cheating by copping her answers. Izzie was furious -as to make sure she got top marks, she made all the other girl's papers burn. Again there was no real proof, nevertheless she was still punished. Made to do the sweeping and cleaning in the whole Home for a month.

That was no surprise for her though, she'd always been punished for no real reason. Most of the time it just included doing more cleaning. Or if it was really bad, having to sleep in the basement where mould grows along all the walls and the smell of decay filled the entire room. The basement always unsettled her. After all, what's more creepy as a young child than trying to sleep in the complete dark, with no blankets and feeling spiders crawl all over you, all while trying to ignore the pain in your stomach from the lack of food? She's no longer scared of the dark, or of spiders or pain. She supposes that's the one thing she can thank Mrs Cole for then.

She has lived with her, in Stratfrord's Home for Children and Under Eighteens her entire life. Everyone just calls it The Home or (depending on how cool you're trying to be) TheShack. Still, she thinks no matter what they call it, the hellhole would _never_ be somwhere she'd be comfortable calling home. She hoped to leave the place as soon as possible. She's tried running away, yet there was no where to go without getting caught and then getting taken back in. At least in The Home she got (limited) food and shelter.

* * *

 **Rose**

* * *

Rose Weasley, the oldest child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You might know her as the child of the war heroes that helped Harry Potter defeat the Voldemort. She was another bright young girl the same age as Izzie.

She had always been inspired by the tales her mum and dad told her and Hugo about the second wizarding war. About how Harry used to be a lonely orphan living with his aunt and uncle, completely ignorant about the world of wizards. How every year the golden trio would find some way to stop the evil creature called Voldemort. About the horcrux hunt. And finally, when her uncle Harry finally killed him when the trio where supposed to be in their seventh year of hogwarts. She was amazed how Voldemort's death made the whole planet a safer and more stable place to live.

She never meant to sound like a spoilt brat, but she did think her parents' fame does get rather annoying. Her family was respected and they always had more than enough money to spend. Still, she couldn't help imagining how nice it'd be to go shopping without being followed by a flock of reporters, or how much less pressure she'd be under if people didn't expect her to be just as talented as her exceptional mother.

Anyway, she desperately looked forward to the next year, when she'll finally be gone to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait to see how great it really was...

* * *

 _ **Hope this is alright. Please correct any grammar or spelling and comment :)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Izzie

**chapter 2**

 **This is just in Izzie's pov, next chapter will have more Rose**

She sat by herself, glaring down on the children that were playing in the small courtyard below. Even if she wanted, she wasn't allowed to join them because of what Mrs Cole called her 'unnatural tricks'. Instead she just stayed in her room. Alone.

She didn't care though. Because she could tell one day, she'd be better then everyone. She would show them what little advantage _playing_ or having friends gives you compared to what she did. Every day she spent reading. Not fairytales or inane children's books, but advanced books that would actually give her a modicum of intelligence. At that moment she was reading _the Cosmic Landscape,_ a book about quantum physics and string theory, _Encyclopaedia of Mathematics,_ and a computer manual she managed to steal from a shop. She believed it wasn't boasting when she said she was the cleverest person there, including the adults.

So when an owl that carried a letter flew straight into her tiny room, through the barely open window, she _knew_ something unusual was happening. Just what, she couldn't quite fathom. She tugged the envelope from the animal's claws and saw who it was addressed to, which puzzled her even further.

 _Miss Izzie Morgan,_

 _Room 15,_

 _Rock Road,_

 _Stamford,_

 _London_

Wondering who knew her exact address and wanted to write a letter to her, she eagerly opened the letter up and read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmistress : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Dear Miss Morgan,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Questions whizzed around her head: was this some sort of sick joke or prank made by other children in The Home?...Was it even addressed to her?.. How could they know my surname when even _she_ didn't?...Surely magic couldn't exist? Yet still, she had always know she was different from other children, maybe this was why? Now she thought about it... it would make sense...maybe _magic_ was the reason Stenners and his gang ended up in hospital , maybe _magic_ was the reason Mrs Cole absolutely hated her. Maybe magic is what she could use in order to destroy them all...

The door suddenly yanked open, interrupting her stream of thoughts. At the doorway Mrs Cole was accompanied by another old lady. She had green eyes and wore an unusual emerald cloak, her hair drawn into a tight bun which gave her a rather severe look "Mrs Cole, how can I help you?" she questioned, hoping to find out why the stranger was standing in her room.

"You got a visitor today Izzie, don't you go and scare her away now" Mrs Cole crooned, before slamming the door violently behind her.

The green eyed women flinched a little and shook her head, muttering something about...muggles...? "Excuse me Ma'am, hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?" she asked as politely as possible, trying be heard over thumping down the creaky staircase.

The woman stopped investigating the room, and glanced at Izzie, looking a bit shocked. _As if I'm the weird on_ e, Izzie thought.

"Sorry about that, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm here to explain the letter that was sent to you." she said with a thick Scottish accent.

She clutched the letter in her hand, wondering if it could be true. "Can you show me some magic then?" Izzie demanded. She didn't want to come across as rude incase she was important, but at the same time, didn't want to waste her time on a con. To her surprise, McGonagall waved a thin wooden stick, and the next thing she knew, the thin mattress she sat on was spinning in mid-air and when it neared the ceiling, it then went back down in its normal place.

"Whoa!" she shouted without even thinking, "this is bloody fantastic!"

McGonagall smiled a little, albeit a rather sad or pitting one. "Now are there anymore questions before we proceed to Diagon Alley?"

* * *

 _ **I'll update the next chapter soon, where Rose gets her letter**_


	3. Chapter 3- Rose Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3- Rose**

* * *

"Kids get up! Quick- I've made breakfast!" her mum shouted from downstairs.

Rose never got her in the mornings, afteralll, what's the point in shouting at the top of her voice? She was Hermione Granger for gods sake. Surely she could rather easily have used an amplifiing spell which would be _so_ much less effort. It's almost like she _wanted_ something to complain about for the rest of the day. And the she could blame it on her and Hugo. Errrrr Rose hated mornings.

Begrudgingly, she stepped out of bed, ginger hair sprung up in all directions, completely out of control. She wished mum wasn't so strict and at least let her try the new bottle of Sleekeazys, it'd be harmless, and she was certain James (and everyone she met) wouldn't make fun of her so much if her hair didn't resemble a porcupine.

Nevertheless, no matter how hard she tried to convince her, mum always insisted on "giving it a go the muggle way." - like that meant anything. Sure, Rose had nothing against muggles , but if one had the skill and the equipment of magic, why not use it? Oh well. She supposes (annoyingly), her mum was normally clever enough to know what she was talking about. _You never know, maybe one day I'll need for all this muggle junk scattered around the place._ Rose thought snidely

She stomped down the stairs, hoping everyone got the message of how pissed she was. Yet by the time she got down, she was greeted by a small owl whizzing around hectically with a letter in its claws.

"Yes!" she yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

All her annoyance vanished. Could this be it- her Hogwarts letter? She'd waited all summer for it.

Dad refused to go and get anything from Diagon Alley until the official letter arrived with the equipment list. Even if nothing ever changed except a few text books. Not that they had to buy any of the textbooks , she started collecting the first year books when she was eight. Mum refused to get her any books more advanced than fourth year though, said that "no eleven year old should have to worry about OWLs until the right time." Rose loved reading, but unlike her mum, didn't have the urge to memorise each book word for word. She got bored by the second read through. Instead, she liked to read a variety of books and as long as she could understand the main points, then that was good enough.

She grabbed the owl and pulled the letter away frantically, searching for the address.

Miss Rose Weasley-Granger

The Second Smallest Bedroom

8 Mortlake Meadows

Richmond

London

"YES!" she screamed again "Finally, I've got my letter. Dad can we go soon?" she asked, hugging him while still jumping around the place.

"Course sweetie, just got to eat breakfast then we'll go right away"

She wolfed down her breakfast, eating the soggy Weetabix without a single complaint , for it was time. Finally she could get some new books...(once everyone got ready that is)

After about an hour, finally, all four of them floo into Diagon Alley. Even Hugo insisted on coming. They hardly ever got to go out anywhere exept the Burrow and Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny's place. It was because of her parents. Rose found they were way too protective of them. She guesses they never liked the press following her or Hugo.

For example, they both used to go to a local muggle primary school. Until one day, the press found out where they went and soon were on the front cover of the Daily Prophet. Just for going to a school. She thought the whole thing was completely ridiculous. After, they were pulled out of school. One photo was all it took before it was deemed 'unsafe' for them. They had to be tutored since then which she doesn't find too bad. But Rose did wish her friends didn't just consist of family.

Diagon Alley was brilliant. She had always loved it there. With all the crowds and chaos, it was easy to slip away from her mum and dad for a bit in order to be by herself every once in a while. She never went for too long, so she didn't worry them. But nothing was nicer for her than the freedom of going somewhere knowing she was not being watched. The thing that bothered Rose with her parents fame was that the people always stared. Sometimes they'd just be walking alone in a street and there was always someone who would point them out or start applauding. It was embarrassing for all of them. Mum and Dad had got used to it, but she could tell it got on their nerves when the attention turned to or Hugo or herself instead . But she hardly complained for them simply wanting to keep her safe from the big, bad world they had to face alone.

To begin with, they bought her cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop where she purchased one pewter cauldron, a set of scales and a telescope. They weren't the most exciting things, sure but she was just glad to be going to Hogwarts soon. After that, she was ushered in to Madame Malkin's. She wasn't too botherd about clothes really, so was a bit annoyed her precious books had been postponed further.

Since the beginning of July, She'd had no new books. She ended up having to spend the rest of her holiday wandering round aimlessly, trying to dig out anything to read. Once, she was so desperate, she even had to read some muggle computer guide mum brought. Okay, she supposed it was rather interesting and inspired her to improve her maths skills, yet nothing was more useless than spending the summer reading up on a device she didn't even have, let alone need advice using. Well maybe it's not the most useless thing, after all Hugo could waste much more time than her just on eating...she swore that was all he was capable of doing.

"Com'on Rose," dad said, as he shoved her towards a plump, smiling witch at the back of the shop. "We'll meet you outside." He shouted as he walked towards the door.

"Hogwarts dear?" She said. Rose nodded following her to the wooden footstool.

The woman pins up the the robe she slipped over the girl's head. On the stool next to her stood another girl. She had got short, dark brown hair which was chopped roughly, almost as if with a knife. She was thin, but fairly tall. Both of them stood in silence, neither dared to speak, which made the whole experience rather awkward.

After a while of standing, the women interrupted the silence by saying

"That's both of you done, my dears. Please pay at the counter." both pay and Rose rushed outside to her family, to show them the new robes and to get away from the awkwardness of that other girl.

Outside, her mum was talking to someone...wait was that ... she was having a conversation with Headmistress McGonagall herself. She walked over nervously, hoping not to make a bad impression.

"Oh there you are Rosie," mum said "come and meet Izzie. I believe she was in there" she pointed Madame Malkins shop "Minerv- sorry Professor McGonagall has been looking after her, but she has to...run some errands so Izzie will finish the shopping with us," mum finished. The ginger haired girl knew it'd be useless arguing, so instead smiles and said:

"Sure, we will still have time to go to Flourish and Blotts though?"

Mum nodded at her, thankful she was not being difficult that some random stranger was barging into their family shopping time. The girl- Izzie exited the shop, her hands were full from all the bags of shopping. She made her way over, towards McGonagall. The situation was hurriedly explained to her before Mcgonagall rushed off down the street.

"So...why'd you have to be escorted by the Headmistress?" Rose asked, hoping maybe the rest of the day won't be filled with silence.

Izzie stared at her, with vivid grey eyes which strike like lightning. Looked at her suspiciously,

 _As if I was being the odd one_

"Ummm I'm new to all this magic stuff. The Professor told me this morning what it is and took me here." She mumbled and glanced back at the ground again.

Rose frowned- most muggleborns brought their parents along and the headmaster only helped out in telling them in emergencies. She was about to question her, but mum interrupted their short conversation.

"Quick girls, we still have to buy books and wands. If we hurry, there might even be time for ice cream!"

* * *

 _ **Its been ages since my last update, sorry. Hope you like rose. They Will be geating their wands next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4- Diagon Alley continued

Chapter Four-

 **Izzie**

Magic was wonderful she decided. Not only could it completely break the law of physics, but it also brought along books. A whole load of books with hundreds of new genres, all non-fiction. In the book shop- was it flourish and boots...well something like that, the high shelves were tightly packed with books, the whole shop seems to be a lot larger than it looked outside as well. Maybe it was like the tardis- way bigger on the inside. As much as it comforted her the that even in the strange, mystical world, there was still books to be read, she felt a burning anger build up inside of her.

The thirst to know was there, the want to- no need to know consumed her, after all, how else was she to protect herself if she was of _normal_ intelligence? Errrg.. just the thought disgusted her.

 _I'll be looked upon like those other children in The Home- completely ignorant to anything going on._

The anger continued to bubble away, even though she was aware of magic, she still was not be able to read all the books she wished to. The trust funds they had for students who have no money only allocated enough to buy everything on the school list, so she wouldn't be able to buy any other books apart from text books until she earned her own money.

She was well aware of unfairness in life, sometimes it even felt like she'd been set up to fail in life. Other children, not ones in The Home, all had families that can support them and try their hardest to make sure they succeed.

 _Me-? I've got nothing. I'll never get advice or money to pay for my interests._

Sure, she could deal without love and warmth a family comes along with, but money would definitely come in handy. She couldn't understand why, but when she first heard of this new world, she thought that she might fit in, that she could go from the outsider to just a normal person. From what she'd seen of Diagon Alley has already crushed that wish.

She wasn't normal anywhere, heck- she didn't know the slightst thing about this wizarding culture. Their clothes almost resembled medieval times, there were no phones or technology from what she could tell, and they had completely illogical currency system (seriously, why 17 Sickels in a Galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickle? It makes conversion _such_ a messy business), the whole society appears to be stuck centuries behind to the dark haired girl.

When she looked to her side, she saw the girl. _Rose_ she thinks. Her light brown eyes were scanning over the various book titles and Izzie was pleased to see the other girl was just as fascinated by books as she was. She could tell- it's that slight predatory look people get when they want something. She was surprised- to begin with, she thought Rose would be a bit of a nuisance, but now...maybe she could use her to her advantage? She decided to ask if she had got any old books she could borrow. Mrs Granger seemed fairly understanding, especially as she agreed to look after another child without any prior warning.

"So..." She asked Rose, "Are you just gon'ta buy textbooks errrrr...or other...stuff as well?"

She smiles at her briefly before explaining "I got the text books a few years ago, got a bit bored see, and decided to prepare myself for Hogwarts."

Izzie nodded. It made sense after all, she would have done the same if she were able to. "You like reading then?" she inquired.

"Yeah, it's a whole load more interesting than quidditch or anything, and will actually be useful at some point. I have no idea what I'd do with my life without books sometimes" she tells her enthusiastically.

She smiled, not fully understanding the keen, babbling girl before her (what on earth was this quidditch thing?) but she clearly has good priorities compared to most.

"Do you think...like... maybe, I could possibly borrow any books you've already read? Jus' cos I'm really confused this, and it'd be great to get more information," She nervously requested.

Izzie hated having to ask people for favours and sounding so desperate, yet this Rose girl was her highest chance of success at the moment.

She smiles back, "Of course, just tell me your address, I'll send some by owl later on."

"Thanks, you're brilliant," was her bright reply. Wow, that was easier then she'd expected, how is anyone that kind she wondered to herself?

Mrs Granger then called both of them over, and Izzie joined the queue to pay for the rather battered textbooks. Once she was done, outside Rose's family waited. Her dad and brother are there as well now. "Right then, let's go to Ollivander's for the wands, Rose will catch us up later," he said, with a rather loud, booming voice.

Her little brother groans slightly and starts muttering something about how long Rose spends in book shops. She followed them both into the narrow shop with peeling gold letters just hanging on. Unlike the book store, the inside was also tiny. Thousands of boxes were messily stacked up on top of each other, some piles even reaching the ceiling! Behind the desk was an old man.

"Yes, yes. Now then I suppose you'll be needing your first wand for Hogwarts ?" He croaked.

"Yes, if that's alright?" she answer awkwardly.

Mr Ollivander was a little creepy with his small, unblinking eyes staring down at her.

"Well then miss, here try this wand- jus give it a wave now, and we'll see..." he says "it's vine and unicorn feather. Nice and flexible."

She took the wand and waved it around, feeling a little foolish.

"No, no, no, that'll never do. Try this one," Ollivander says as he snatched the wand out of her hand.

She picked the next one up, but this time it caused a huge bang. That too was snatched out of her hand. And so she tried the next wand. And the next. And a load others. Each time, she either caused some explosion or broke something in the shop. Eventually, Izzie was given one which felt...right. The warmth spread across her fingers, and a small shower of black mist escaped from it.

Mr Ollivander nodded slightly, but with an expression of horror. That or shock. She was never that good at telling what people thought .

"Well, well well. That's a perfect match!" He tells the confused girl. But it didn't succeed in sounding cheerful at all. "Yew and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches, unyielding." His unblinking eyes continue to stare at her, "I'd think about the actions you make with this wand with great caution, miss...?"

"Izzie, sir. My name's Izzie. Ummm- I guess my surname is Morgan though."

Just as she was about to ask him why he looked like there was some devil in front of him when the wand worked, Rose came through the door.

"Hello," she pants, trying to get her breath back "I'm here for a wand, please."

And so she tried and tried to find her correct wand.

Rose

She clutched her new wand. It was ivy and dragon heartstring. They left Diagon Alley and then traveled in a muggle car to drop Izzie off at her home. It turns out that the girl isn't as bad she thought. To begin with, any interaction was so awkward. Now, she found her alright. Rose was surprised to find out she liked books as well- maybe even as much as she liked them. That'd be cool, Mum was always saying how most kids don't like books too much, so if she become friends with Izzie, at least they'd have something in common.

It's a bit of a pain for her having to go by car. Dad and Hugo went back by floo, but muggleborns don't all have fireplaces which work. Mum isn't allowed to apparate with Izzie without the ministries permission as well. The feeling of being stuck in this metal construction always made her feel a little sick. To distract herself, she stared out of the window. The area is a lot different to where she lived. Graffiti stained almost all the walls. Everywhere she looked was either warehouses, construction work or huge blocks of council estates. The whole atmosphere seemed a pretty depressing place to live.

When her mum stopped the car, they'd reached what looked like a small block of flats. Except, on the wall, the lettering " ratford's H me for Ch ren and Under 1 s" is hammered on. It takes a while for her to realise what the missing letters are, and suddenly it made sense to Rose- the reason Izzie didn't go to Diagon Alley with her parents is because she didn't have any. That was probably also why she had to buy everything second hand. She noticed Izzie herself is thanking mum for the lift and she says her goodbyes before leaving.

"See ya in September I guess, Rose?" She asks.

Nodding, she waved goodbye, "I'll send you those books by owl- I think I'll be getting one of my own soon," she told her.

She watch as Izzie approached the door. It took a while for it to open, and when it did an old woman shoved her inwards, slamming the door behind her.

"Mum, why don't we do something?" she asked

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" She says from the drivers seat.

"Can't we like adopt her or something? No one deserves to have to live here- just look around, we could make her life so much better by letting her live with us- I'd even share my room! Please mum?" Rose begged.

She squeezes her daughters hand a little "Rosie, of course we'd love to help your friend, it's just the orphanage is fine, it has lots of inspections and if it was that bad, it'd be shut down. I know you are just trying to be nice, but Izzie wouldn't like the change anyway. She's had her whole life to settle into... ratfords home?... and it'd be unfair to move her now."

And so Rose went on to spend the rest of the journey trying to convince her mum. But she knee it was useless- no one could really argue with Hermione Granger and win.


	5. Chapter 5- Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5

Rose sat, her head pressed against the window, and frantically waved last goodbyes to her family. She allowed the relief of finally being on the train to flood other her. The morning had been much too hectic... her mum was stressing out about being late, so was extremely short tempered, snapping at their littlest mistakes.

Rose herself had suddenly panicked and remembered that she hadn't packed her socks...unfortunately they were already half way to the station at that point. Hugo had been such a little brat whining the whole way about feeling sick- Rose was sure he just did that to take the attention from her, and remind her parents of 'poor little sick Hugo' . To make things even worse, her dad was an absolutely awful driver (He somehow forgot to close to boot and so while he speeded down the motorway at speed she was fairly certain isn't safe, her trunk went flying out. Luckily that thing was rather tough and all it took was a simple summoning charm for them to continue on their way.)

That was why, her siting next to her cousin, Albus, opposite Izzie and a small boy with fluffy, blonde hair was such an achievement. She shifted the cage in her hands to the right, inside was a smallish black barn owl called ozymandias. He was what mum called an early Christmas present, just yesterday the two of them went into Diagon Alley and ended up buying him. The shopkeeper had said that black barn owls where one in a million, and a rare genetic mutation caused their feathers to be jet black and the exact opposite to an albino. Because of how rare black barn owls were, it was extremely difficult to get one to follow most people's orders. Instead, almost like wands, the owl chose the wizard. It was extremely fortunate for Rose that ozymandias did pick her, she fell in love with his soft dark feathers straight away none of the other pets appealed to her .

"Wow Rose. Trust you to bag a bloody black barn owl!" Albus gaped with awe, "what's his name them?" He questioned.

"Ozymandias" Rose replied, a slight smile on her face

Noticing boys confused glance, Izzie asked "That after Shelley's poem about the Egyptian Pharaoh?" Rose nodded at her, delighted someone got the reference.

"So...enough nerdy stuff Rose," he pointed to Izzie and the other boy "I don't think I've been introduced? My name's Al...well, Albus Potter. Who are you guys?"

"Izzie Morgan."

"Scorpius Malfoy, glad to meet you," the small boy piped up, smiling sweetly.

Albus did something odd then, his once carefree smile turned into what Rose thought looked like he had accidentally eaten an old dog carcass; his nose scrunched up and mouth turned into an ugly sneer.

"Quick! Rose, we have to get out of here. Can't have a slimy death eater kill us before we even get to Hogwarts!" He yelled.

Rose felt awful, as Scorpius looked down at the ground dejectedly and if possible, tried to make himself even smaller. "Don't be a prat Al, I'll sit here whether you like it or not. Izzie is my friend and I'm not going to leave her just because you can't look past a name." She said lightly.

Scorpius seemed to brighten up after that, but Albus took the opportunity to storm out of the compartment and violently slammed the door back at them in their faces.

Rose shrugged her shoulders apologetically "Sorry about him, he's not usually such a drama queen."

"Thanks for standing up for me Rose, not many people would. That was real nice of you ." Scorpius spoke up

"No problem" she replied. "So..." Rose glanced at the two opposite her, "...friends?"

Both of them nodded, all silently relieved to have someone that'd look out for them.

 **Izzie**

Having friends was somewhat of a new experience for Izzie. The only other person she ever felt companionship with was another girl in The Home called Anne-Marie. She was a sweet, gentle, pretty girl who would attract adoptive parents like a magnet- basically the complete opposite of what Izzie was. While Anne-Marie was Mrs Cole's idea of perfection, Izzie was a freak, a monster, an unstoppable evil. When she was six, Anne-Marie was adopted- which hardly surprising. Since then Izzie never really 'clicked' with any other children- it didn't help that Mrs Cole would encourage them to taunt and hate on the young girl. For nearly half her life, Izzie never got so much as a smile or a friendly nod in her direction. It was no wonder she had such a distant and detached manner.

Her new friends she found more than tolerable(unlike most the children she knew) in fact, the more Rose and Scorpius talked and joked around, the more she began to like them. After the initial argument between Rose and her cousin Albus, the three of them had settled down and began to enjoy the journey to Hogwarts.

Of course she had read all the magic-related books at her disposal , and Rose had helped significantly in her beginning to understand the wizarding world. There was just one thing she wasn't so sure about...

"So these houses, are they important at Hogwarts? I know it's personality based, but how exactly are they sorted?" Izzie questioned. It had puzzled her why whenever a famous witch or wizard was mentioned in a book, it always mentioned their house from Hogwarts

"Yeah there's strong house rivalry everywhere- mum finds it somewhat ridiculous how seriously people take it. She says it was a major cause of the war, you know... the whole Slytherin vs Gryffindor situation. Dad used to refuse to tell how actually it was sorted, but my cousin Roxanne told me it's pretty simple- you just have to wear a hat or something."

"Do either of you know which house you want to be in then?"

"My dad would probably murder me if I didn't end up in Slytherin. He'd certainly be proud of me if I do get in" Scorpius replied,

"My dad would probably murder me if I _did_ ended up in Slytherin. But I myself don't really have a preference- I mean all the houses have their ups and downs . Like Ravenclaw, it'd probably suit me, but according to my cousin Louis there's this riddle you have to answer just to get into the common room. She's always getting locked out - imagine how annoying that must be."

"Yeah.." Izzie replied. She was in a slight daze, none of the houses seemed like she'd fit in. She wasn't particularly brave and daring, nor was loyal, for she'd never had anything to be loyal to. She valued intelligent, sure, but she was never very competitive with her cleverness. As cunning as she was, Izzie had no idea what she aspired to be, and so had little ambition in life.

And so for the rest of the journey, small conversations passed. Izzie learnt Rose lived in a rather large house in the suburbs of London, and a very large extended family, with seven cousins and many aunts and uncles. She inherited her red hair from the Weasley side of the family, and the frizziness from the Granger side. Her parents were basically huge celebrities in the wizarding world, both of them helping to defeat Voldemort. Her mum was deputy Minister

Of Magic, and her dad was an Auror but then decided to help his brother run a joke shop. Meanwhile, Scorpius came from a... different background. His dad had been on the wrong side of the war, so when the damage needed to be repaired, it was families like him who had to pay it all back. As a result of their Malfoy fortune being taken away, they lived in a small cottage in Devon. His father flooing in to work at his Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation. He had practically no extended family- most were killed in the war or were in prison.

A voice echoed through the train : "We will be reaching Hogwarts shortly. Please leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken up separately."

Izzie felt nerves built up within her stomach. As the train slowed down, the trio joined the other passengers in the corridor, ready to finally reach their destination.


End file.
